


Hussie's Band Camp

by ThirdWheelLexi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Band, Band camp, Hussie's Band Camp, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdWheelLexi/pseuds/ThirdWheelLexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well fuck it's this shit again YAY<br/>I tried.. again<br/>I hope it's as good<br/>blah blah blah it's about a band camp yes there is buttsex in the first chapter<br/>they all have plash rumps BTW<br/>it's not cracktastic jus' saying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hussie's Band Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, So I've already tried out this AU but it didn't turn out as planned so  
> I'm trying again YAY  
> but lel It might be as shitty as last time X3  
> So my Morail, Sophie Is a co-writer but she hasn't thought of a name for her troll, So I made a human name for her X3  
> if she does get a name for it I'll change it in the story, anyway  
> thanks for reading ^u^  
> Also.. everyone is humanised, hate me if you want but lel idc

I stepped off the bus tapping my drumsticks to the beat of ‘Bad enough for you’ on my legs only to be glomped by my best friend and my morail, Nara and Charre “get the fuck off me!” I screamed laughing “I need to get my stuff GDI” I said. Getting up I realized a tall figure had gotten my bags for me, “Acey, meet Rufioh” Nara Said as I took my bags "Oh uh thanks" I said shyly "Hey doll, no problem" He said "So, you're a drummer, nice doll" Rufioh said, "I like your hair.. i-it's nice" I say "Haha, thanks doll, see ya round" he said turning and walking towards a Girl with a single but and wore a red and black seifuku "OOooooooOoh~ Someone's got their eye on someone" Charre taunts "you can't even talk to Kankri without going redder than his sweater" I say flipping her off, that shut her up, "now. who are we bunking with?" I say rubbing my hands together.

after we shook off what just happened we went up to the coordinator's desk to sign in "Ah yes alright lets get you sorted Acey you are" he ran his pen down the sheet of paper "You are bunking with Nara Hender, Charre Laneii aaaand Meulin Lejion, and you are drums yes?" I nod "then this is your timetable, don't lose it okay darlin'?" He warns nicely. I nod again "Thank you Mr. Boxcars" I say walking out. "Now Nara.. we have..." I hear from a distance.  
I pick my bags up and head for the dorm 'This is gonna be good' I think to myself as I walk up the stairs to the main three halls, the instruments, activities and the main hall look amazing, I glance in each before feeling a tapping on my shoulder "Hello, are you alright there?" I hear a bitchy voice say, I turn to see the bitch of the year "oh hey Spider Dick" I say smirking "ugh it's always the same greeting, why don't you get some new material for once?" She says putting her hands on her hips "Hmm what about Bulge licker, nook whiff, shit face, dick head, fuck face Oh I know! spinneret wannabe, laters faggot I've got better things to do" I say flipping her off while I walk down the stairs.

I walk into my room to see what I think is my new roommate.. slash acquaintance she looks friendly enough, "Hey, my name's Acey nice to meet yo-" I am cut off by her grabbing my arms and twisting me around to get a full look at my figure, she lets go after about 2 minutes and looks me in the eyes "hello, my name is Meulin furry nice to meet you" She says holding out a hand for me to shake, I do so, she turns "So.. know anyone around here?" I ask .. no answer "M-muelin?" I say a bit louder, 'is she deaf?' I say in my head “Anyways I’m off to see Purrloz, you wanna come?” She says looking at me this time “Sure” I say nodding “Great!” she says grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her, ‘this is a pretty good time with someone I know nothing abouuuuu-‘ “wait why is Rufioh over there?” I ask ‘shit you moron you were supposed to be saying that in your head, fucktard.’ I slap my head and hit a pole on the way to Meulin’s group “Hey furrriends, this is Acey” I wave and smile “Acey This is Latula, she’s going out with Captor I SHIPPED IT!” she screamed, I giggle “hai” I say “aaaand this is Purrloz he’s my boyfriend.. he can’t talk but a great conservationist! hehe and this is Rufioh” she says, I lean forward and swing back on the heels of my shoes “It’s nice to meet you all” I say smiling, before I know it I am swooped up by my morail Charre, I look back at the group I had been with, smiled and waved as I turned the corner "AH HOLY SHIT!" I scream as we fall face first into the ground, I sit up “And that’s why I carry you” I point at her laying figure. “GOD DAMMIT YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO GET THE HELL UP” I hear an angry voice say “Karkat that is not how you respect people, that maybe triggering” I hear another voice say “YEAH YEAH WHATEVER” I hear the angry voice yell “WE ARE UP GOD DAMMIT!” I yell “GOOD” he yells helping me up “THEN YOU CAN FUCK OFF AND STOP YELLING!” I scream poking him in the chest “WHY THE FUCK DON’T YOU!?” he screams back poking my left boob. Silence. I look down, he does too “whoever the FUCK you are, you can get your finger off my tits before I pulverise your face into the FUCKING GROUND” I say. He takes his hand away from me and I stop poking his chest. “Come on Char- holy Shit” I say turning around and seeing Charre and Kankri.. going for it “Tonsil Hockey whoop!!” I scream “Don’t fucking encourage them!” Karkat says “I’m not watch me” I say flicking his nose “Fucker!” he yells. I grab my morails wrists and pull her away from the red sweatered Romeo “CALL ME KANNY!!” she screamed.

I took her to our room and we sat and talked for a while before we realized “WHERE THE FUCK IS NARA?!” we scream in unison and run out the door and into the hall where we saw Gamzee and Nara talking in the hall about .. Miracles or some shit, Charre and I let out a gust of air in relief. 

We unpacked and sat down for a bit before we heard a noise from the room above “J-JOHN!~ I-I’M GONNA” we heard the screaming voice say. Me and Charre looked at each other and laughed manically “HOLY SHIT” we screamed “UGH DAVE!~” WE HEARD LOUDER THIS TIME WE WERE ROLLING ON THE GROUND SCREAMING WITH A MIX OF LAUGHTER AND SQUEEING “WE SHOULD TOTALLY GO UP THERE” charre squealed “Holy shit we should” I said sitting back up with a straight face. We threw ourselves up the stairs towards the noise “Hey babe lets go again” we heard the lower voice say “but Dave~” the higher voice whined. We put our ears on the door “C’mon I’ll fuck you on the door” Dave said pushing ‘John?’ up to the door we heard a thump on the door “Holy shit Dave that’s cold” John said quietly. “Holy fuck that’s luube~” I mouthed to Charre the voice gasped “you’d think … a-after .. three…rounds it would be a little easier to go in” we heard, Charre and I gaped at eachother “Shit babe.. ugh” the moaned we couldn’t hold it in “AAAAAH KAWAII DESU DESU NYAAAAAH” I SQUEALED .. CHARRE JUST screamed.. they flew open he dick still in butt “WHAT THE FUCK!” Dave screamed. We froze. And flung down the stairs into our bedroom and slammed the door shut before screaming again “OH MY GOD WE NEARLY DIED” I SCREAMED “OH MY GOD WE DID” SHE SCREAMED BACK “THIS IS THE BEST FIRST DAY EVER AHH”

And that’s it for chapter one, see ya next time faggots <3


End file.
